Only Time Will Tell
by bushlaboo
Summary: [Sequel to Only the Beginning] The lives and loves of the citizens of Port Charles are still spiraling out of control after the PC Hotel fire. Primaries are: Alexis & Lo, Carly, Jason, Courtney, & Brian, Luke & Skye, NEm, and Elizabeth & Lucky.


**Note**: This story picks up roughly three months after "Only the Beginning," making it late May in Port Charles.

* * *

It was a conflict of interest. Then again everything in her life seemed to be like that at the moment, Alexis thought with a disgruntled look on her face. Nothing in her life, it seemed, could be easy. It was pointless, she knew, to question her fate and the unfairness of it all. She couldn't change her life, and glancing at the picture of her daughter on her wide file laden desk, Alexis knew she wouldn't change anything about her life. Her beautiful baby girl was worth her less than happy childhood, and not so stellar romantic choices. 

Motherhood had been a mystery to Alexis. Having lost her mother in such a terrible manner only to be left in Helena's hands, she had never seriously considered having children. She was a _tad_ neoteric after all, that much Alexis could admit to herself.

Still when she found out she was pregnant she was excited, utterly terrified, but certain that she actually wanted to be mother. Kristina was a treasure, her greatest joy and therefore her weakness. Alexis hated thinking like Helena, but she couldn't help herself. To survive she had to learn, it was the only way to protect herself. Nothing could be taken for face value. No one could be trusted completely. The one thing dearest to you could and would be snatched away to teach you a lesson. That's why she had to protect Kristina … from Sonny, from the Quartermaines, from Helena, from the world if need be.

Alexis never dreamed that she would have to protect her daughter from Luis Alcazar before she was even born. Thinking about it even now she could still feel the harsh cold of the winter night he left her, bleeding and struggling to bring her daughter into the world, in the park. She almost lost her daughter that night. It was more than rage that had sparked through her; there has been panic and fear. A great painful fear, like the one that had clutched her the night Helena stole her mother way. She been unable to think then, but unlike the night so long ago when she child, she managed to react. She struck out – a fierce mother bear ready to risk all for the life of her daughter.

Killing Alcazar wasn't her plan. She hadn't really had one when she went to his hotel suite. She had to protect Kristina, she had to make it perfectly clear to the man who would have let her child die that if he came near her again he'd regret it … that driving, gnawing need had pushed her from her daughter's side and into the cold night; and finally into Luis Alcazar's room. Ablaze with righteous indignation she took on the first threat, perceived or real, to her daughter.

Saying that she had handled it badly was an understatement. A horrendous mistake didn't even being to describe her actions that night. Alexis wasn't sure anything ever could or would make what happen in that hotel room rational; and being big on rational that was hard for her to accept. So she did the only thing she could – she moved forward putting her focus on Kristina and her career.

Until even that blew up in her face. If it weren't for Cameron, Alexis wasn't certain if she would even be allowed access to the outside world, let alone her daughter. It had been three months since he passed away and she missed his often unasked for and highly questionable opinions on her life and choices. In one of the darkest periods of her life he had been a good friend to her, and the thought that she hadn't returned the favor haunted her some.

She couldn't change the past, but facing the future wasn't a pleasurable alternative either. There was of course Kristina, the bright spot of her life, but professionally and personally she was in trouble. Luckily she managed to get Ned off her back when Chief Duncan awoke from his heart attack and confirmed that his report cleared the Quartermaines of responsibility for the fire. The damage had been done though. The Mayor blamed her for not moving sooner and had made her life as the DA unpleasant, as if having to hand over her nephew's case to an ADA wasn't wretched enough. Though she managed to get him released on bond, he was still in the middle of a murder trial. One she couldn't intercede on and keep her job.

Alexis hated that she could not take up the role of Nikolas' protector as she wished. Instead she had to watch from the sidelines as Dara Jensen made his case. Dara was doing an admiral job, but Nikolas was his own worse enemy. He insisted on the fact that Monica hadn't shot Helena, making himself the only suspect, but he refused to confess and claim diminished capacity. She could have worked him a deal that way, and no matter how hard she tried to convince him otherwise, Nikolas would not explain his decision to her.

It was downright infuriating, as was the continued unease between her and Ned, which was entirely his fault. He was the one to threaten exposing Kristina to Sonny's world and yet he felt entitled to time with Kristina – fat chance, she scoffed. Ned had made it clear where his loyalty lay and it wasn't with Kristina. Alexis could handle that though, in fact, she preferred not having anyone to interfere with how she raised her daughter.

A knocking at her door roused Alexis from her thoughts. Glancing at the digital clock on the corner of her desk she realized she analyzed herself out of the last half-hour of workday. Staying late wasn't an option tonight, which meant she'd have to lug the cases home to work on. Since Nikolas' trial had started she'd been burning the candle at both ends and she wasn't sure how much longer she could continue to push herself. And tomorrow she had a wedding to attend, Alexis wasn't sure where she would find the energy for it, but she would. It wasn't everyday that her favorite ex-husband got married.

"Come in," she called closing the file on the desk. Alexis was reaching for her briefcase when Brian Beck entered her office. He was dressed formally because he'd just finished testifying in Nikolas' trial. "Detective Beck," she greeted warmly. It might seem odd that she held the officer responsible for her pushing Helena Cassadine's murder case through with high regard, but she did. Alexis had seen Brian's dedication to the job through the worst of circumstances; it was impossible for her not to respect and like him.

"Ms. Davis," he nodded closing the door behind him. "I thought you might like to know how it went today." Her movement stilled and the smile froze on her face. Brain didn't like causing that stillness to come over her. After three months of watching her work he knew that Alexis Davis was an honest and just district attorney and he admired her. They had even managed to strike up a friendly working relationship, one he valued since he was sorely lacking in the relationship – of any kind – department.

"You did your duty and told the truth?" she inquired.

"I did," he replied.

"Then I don't need to know anything else," Alexis replied stuffing the files into her briefcase. Before he could contradict her she asked, "How's the Horner case progressing?"

Frowning at the change in topic, he accepted that he couldn't push her and answered, "We're getting the list of suspects narrowed down …"

"But you have a hunch?" Alexis inquired, feeling more comfortable as each second passed between them without reference to her nephew's trial.

The frown was replaced by a slight smirk, "That I do. After we get the forensics back we'll know for sure."

Alexis nodded, "Be sure to let me know. I'll make sure Archer gets you the warrant ASAP."

"I appreciate that. You know when Mac – Police Commissioner Scorpio, starts full time again the process is going to get gummed up some."

"It might," she conceded, "but we have another week before he comes back part-time and I'm sure Mac and I will be able to work things out so they continue to run smoothly when he's back on full time." Zipping up her briefcase Alexis settled her gaze back on him. "Any thing else?"

"I could ask about the other thing," Brian said alluding to Lorenzo Alcazar. He walked in on them in her office a week ago; the image of the two of them lip-locked wasn't one he been able to shake, nor Alexis' flustered and angry reaction when she broke off the kiss. Though she'd been participating in the kiss, with glee it seemed, her insistence that he leave her alone made it clear to him that she didn't want to be attracted or involved with Alcazar. Brain thought that was the smart thing, but he knew the heart didn't always agree with the mind. He was living proof of that – his heart still belonged to Courtney after all. When he saw Alexis' cheeks going red he relented, "But then you might repay the favor. So how about I just walk you to your car?"

"You're just asking for it aren't you, Beck?" Alexis grumbled coming around from her desk.

He leaned back on his heels, "What can I say? I'm incorrigible."

A much needed laugh escape her. "I'll say." Alexis grabbed her raincoat, the weatherman had been wrong again, and draped it over her arm. "Still I'll take that escort."

"Glad to hear it," Brian said opening her office door. Stepping through Alexis shot back over her shoulder, "I'll get you next time though." Laughing he exited her office and shut the door.

* * *

_The Next Day _

Sam had to fight the urge to pace as she stared at herself in the full-length mirror. Studying her own face she wasn't even sure how she got here. She was in a church, in a _white_ wedding gown waiting to walk down the aisle to an extraordinary man who actually **loved** her. It was a fairytale ending. Sam had never believed in them, and to be living it was almost too much for her to comprehend.

"You look …" Skye faltered as she searched for the right word. Sam was pale, and her beaded gown added an exaggerated whiteness to her skin. "Nervous," she finally decided coming to stand behind Sam.

Dark eyes met Skye's coppery ones, "It's more like disbelief," Sam remarked wrapping her arms around herself.

Skye offered her a sympathetic smile. She knew what it was to be bride, and she also knew what it was like to be marrying Jax – leaving her to wonder for the hundredth time how she got herself into this position. Probably because she advised Jax to talk to Sam before discarding her, something he could have done for her, she thought, but tossed that bit of the past from her mind. A few days after her not so pleasant encounter on the docks with Jax, Sam had come to her to thank her and from there they'd built a tentative friendship solely based on the fact that they both cared for Jax.

And admittedly, she was now Sam McCall's matron of honor by default. As Sam's only friend she was the only one to stand up for her, and because of her friendship with Jax, Skye had been unable to deny Sam's request to do so. Skye hadn't counted on having to calm the bride down, though. This was certainly above and beyond the call of duty, but it was either take it on or facing the possibly that Sam might bolt.

Luke would just revel in that too much, she thought. He already had a field day with her bride's maid dress, and Skye had every intention to make him pay for that later.

Distraction seemed like the best idea to Skye. "You look beautiful Sam," she said, wishing the shorter woman's taste had extended to her dress. Skye watched as Sam's eyes swept her dress. "Thanks," she said in a mere whisper, "Jax picked it out." Well that explained that, Skye thought, biting back a wicked retort.

"He has excellent taste."

"But I don't," Sam exclaimed, "and don't deny it." Sam ordered that as she turned to face Skye. "I don't know what I was thinking with that shade of green."

"I'm sure the fabric swatch was beautiful," Skye remarked, a forced genial look passing over her features.

Sam laughed, "Actually it was uglier," she admitted. "All I could think was that you're Jax's ex-wife. I wanted you to look horrible. Sorry." Her muttered apology came out quick, and felt quite awkward on her lips.

"Sounds like something I would do," Skye informed her. At Sam's surprised looked she added, "I'm not perfect Sam. Jax's never put me on a pedestal like Bre—"

"Brenda. Go ahead and say it," Sam sighed. "I think about it all the time. Beautiful, perfect Brenda," she said with a sour note. Ever since she bumped into her "look-alike", Sam hadn't been able to shake off her dislike of Brenda Barrett. It wasn't enough that Jax, not to mention Sonny, loved her first, but that she was still so important to them. Jax was willing to be Brenda's friend, and that irked her more than she was willing to admit … to any one. Sonny dating her for the umth time was another issue, but her friend dating someone she hated was easier then her fiancée renewing his friendship with "the Doh" as she once heard Carly call her.

Skye knew that bitterness, and had lived with it herself. "I guess it's not easy. Marrying a man who's still so close to his exs."

"I don't mind you or Alexis." An anxious look passed over Sam's face. "That didn't come out right."

"No, no," Skye soothed her. "I understand."

"I don't think anyone else would. That's why it's nice to have you here, especially with Brenda coming."

"On Sonny's arm," Skye reminded her. "You have nothing to worry about. Jax loves you. He's marrying you."

"I just wish I could figure out why," Sam confided. "I mean I was horrible to him, and lied to him. I wouldn't forgive me, that's for sure, so I don't understand why he did." She turned again, back to the mirror, the sound of her dress ruffling swooshed through the room. "I love him. I even _need_ him a little, but I'm no good for him."

"Obviously he disagrees otherwise he wouldn't have proposed." Whatever Sam was going to say got cut off by a knock on the door. "Come in," Skye called. The church attendant stuck their head in, "They're ready for the bride," the plumb, gray-headed woman informed them.

"Ready?" Skye asked of Sam.

Sam took a deep breath. She was nervous as hell, and felt completely unworthy, but she loved Jax – she wanted a life with him, and had fought for it when he thought she turned back to Sonny. Commitment was a huge step. One that she had never seriously thought about until meeting Jax; he gave her that, a promise of a bright future filled with happiness. Nothing was going to stop her from grabbing that and making the most of it. Letting out the breath she answered, "As I'll ever be."

* * *

"You could still bolt," Ned remarked as Jax watched the closed church doors with anticipation. "I mean it's not like you haven't done it before." 

"Very funny," the groom deadpanned, not bothering to look at the man next to him. "Tell me why I asked you to be my best man again?"

"Because I look good in a tux," Ned offered with a smirk. "It's that or because your no-good older brother would have been arrested if he stepped foot into the States to bear this burden."

Jax chucked, and nudged Ned. "You've never been a boring friend."

"Who said we were friends?" Ned laughed. Though they were friends, and had seen each other through some of the roughest spots of their lives, they rarely ever named their bond. Probably because they started off at odds, trying to one up each other, and still enjoyed that game.

Jax just shook his head and grinned. He knew it would take another big event for either him or Ned to say that particular word again. "You know if Sam's smart she's already fled."

"Way to be supportive," Jax grumbled, his heart speeding up at the thought. After everything they'd been through and putting his heart on the line, he wasn't sure he could survive another heartbreak. He felt his palms begin to sweat, something that had never happened before. When the doors finally opened, he saw Skye in that awful green dress Sam picked, her fiery hair swept up, and fought back a wince at the clash of colors. She was smiling, he noted, wiping his hands discreetly on his pants.

Music swelled and Skye made her way down the aisle head held high. Jax knew then that everything was fine. Sam was coming and he'd been foolish to worry. Grinning again, he saw Skye wink at Luke, and reminded himself to have a few words with Luke before he left on his honeymoon.

As the march up the aisle ended Skye stepped up to Jax and kissed him chastely on the cheek. "Be happy," she whispered before stepping back and into her place. He nodded at her before all eyes turned to Sam.

Standing in the doorway Sam felt the weight of the collective gaze on her. She hesitated a moment as she looked over the guests, none of whom really knew or liked her, save Sonny. However, she couldn't help but focus on the brunette with him. Pushing Brenda from her mind Sam finally met Jax's gaze – he was smiling at her, his baby blues were full of love. That was all she needed. Sam took her first step towards her new home. And with each step forward, she threw off the shackles of the past; until there was only the present and future for her by the time she reached Jax. Handing Skye her bouquet she took Jax's hand without regret.

* * *

"Everyone kept saying what a beautiful service it was," Sam said watching the last of guests leave the church and head off to the reception. 

"That's because it was," Jax replied, squeezing her close to him.

Sam could only nod as they started to walk to their own limo. The last truly clear memory she had was the feel of slipping her hand into Jax's, after that the service was fuzzy. She vaguely remembered saying her vows, and hearing Jax's, except for the "I do." That rang through, filling her with a joy she couldn't begin to describe. She had heard more words, and then the introduction the priest gave … "Mr. And Mrs. Jasper Jacks." She heard polite clapping and then it had all been blocked out by the feel of Jax's lips against hers, which had wiped out everything else around her.

"So what did Sonny say to you?" Jax asked causally once they were settled into their limo and on their way to the Haunted Star for the reception.

Sam actually giggled at the tint of jealous she heard in Jax's voice. Though she'd never admit it to him she enjoyed that sliver of emotion she evoked. "Just that he thought I could do better. I'm sure Brenda's said about the same."

Guilt flashed in his eyes, "I told her how wrong she was," he assured her. "I hope my Bride defended my honor as I did hers."

She cupped his face lovingly, "Perhaps."

"Oh I see how it is," Jax said, his blue eyes lighting up with mischief. "I guess I'll just have to convince you of my worth." With that he pulled Sam close to him and kissed her soundly.

* * *

"Come on Nikolas," Justus cajoled. "I know you're practically running Elizabeth's holding for her." 

"I'm just a friend who happens to offer her advice from time to time," Nikolas said, his face neutral. He wasn't really feeling up to talking business with Justus. They were at celebration after all; the perfect chance to escape the troubles of real life, and considering the state of his, that's all Nikolas wanted to do.

"You know a joint venture with ELQ would be very profitable," the elder man continued to push. Since taking over the family business three months ago, Justus had come to enjoy his job and playing savoir to the Quartermaine family. Considering how he ran from the responsibility before it was a surprising feeling, and every once in a while a panic would build up and that old urge to run would threaten to over take him. He hadn't allowed it to, though, because Justus knew he was exactly where he wanted to be, doing what was necessary.

Placating him Nikolas replied, "ELQ does have a good track record in that market. I'll mention your interest to Elizabeth if you like, but she is handling her holdings." Though it was only a half-truth he had no problem stating it. Nikolas knew Elizabeth's stockholders would never accept a man on trial for murder running her interests. What happened behind the scenes, well as long as the companies continued to profit what did it matter? "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to dance with my fiancée," he informed Justus.

From across the room Alexis watched Nikolas with a heavy heart. It was hard to be taken in by the bubbly pleasure of day when she felt so disconnected from her nephew. Ever since the trial began things had been strained between them because Nikolas refused to say anything to help himself. "It's my wedding day and you're frowning," Jax tsked, coming up behind her and draping his arm around her shoulder.

A quick laugh escaped Alexis. "Sorry. It must be the thought that you'll never make me popcorn again that's distressing me," she kidded. Alexis didn't want anyone to know the true reason behind her distress.

"I'll make you popcorn anytime you want, ex-wife," he said giving her a squeeze. "It won't be the same though," Alexis pointed out, but was pleased by the offer.

Jax heard a soft groan escape her. "What?" he inquired.

"Ned," she said, glancing towards his Best Man. "I think it's time to play duck and avoid."

"You two are going to have to talk eventually," he pointed out the obvious. Of course Alexis didn't want to hear it. "No we don't," she replied. "Congratulations," she told him again, kissing him on his cheek. "Sorry I'm not sticking around for cake."

He knew it was pointless to argue with her. "Give Kristina my love?" he asked.

"Always," she replied. Alexis gave Jax another quick hug before ducking out of the Haunted Star with a wave to a dancing Nikolas and Emily. If she had brought a date to preoccupy her or at least keep Ned at bay she might have stayed longer. The only person who fit that tall order was Lorenzo Alcazar, and there was no way that was going happen.

"Someone's coming," Georgie eeped when she heard footsteps. She pulled back from Dillon's embrace, her face flushed pink and lips slightly swollen from his kisses. Not bothered by that fact Dillon snuggled into Georgie's side and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Nice to see you Ms. Davis," he said as Alexis approached them. Consumed by thoughts of what she wouldn't allow herself to think about: Lorenzo, Alexis smiled distractedly at the young couple. "It was good to see you," she made her absent reply before continuing on.

"See," Dillon whispered into Georgie's ear, "nothing to worry about."

"Maybe," she smiled into his chest. "But you know how my Dad feels." She looked up into his blue eyes. "He still doesn't trust you."

"It's my nefarious intentions," he grinned, pleased by the thought.

"Hmm," Georgie sounded. "Perhaps I should start taking his advice," she teased. A look of mock horrible flashed across Dillon's face, causing her to giggle. "Come on," she said taking his hand, "I want to dance with my boyfriend."

"That," Dillon said placing a quick kiss on her forehead, "is an offer I can't refuse." Leading her back into the main room of the Haunted Star Dillon couldn't help but feel grateful that the last few months had lead them to this blissful place. Things were finally right between them and Georgie was no longer emotionally holding herself back from him. He couldn't be happier.

As they entered room Georgie noted Maxie standing off by herself, probably hiding from their mother, she thought as Dillon swept her into a dance. They joined the other twirling couples on the floor: Jax and Sam, Nikolas and Emily, Luke and Skye, Sonny and Brenda, Alan and Monica, and Mac and Robin. Georgie sent Mac and Robin a quick wave before losing herself in Dillon's arms.

"I really don't like that kid," Mac stated, watching his youngest daughter with a protective eye.

"You never liked any of boyfriends either," Robin pointed out with a soft laugh.

Mac brought his attention back to his niece, his pride and joy. He was going to miss her when she left for Paris next week. He'd grown accustom to having her back in Port Charles with him. "I plead the fifth," he grumbled good-naturedly.

"That's probably for the best," Robin remarked resting her head on his shoulder. She wondered again if going back to Paris was the right decision. So much of her of life was here in Port Charles, as were all the people she loved, and the one person she was concerned about. No matter what she tired or said, Maxie continued to cut herself off from the people around her. It wasn't as if Mac and Felicia blinded themselves to that fact, but they'd been so busy with Mac's recovery. He'd only been home from the hospital for a few weeks, and the Jax's wedding was his first outing since the fire. Maxie was just getting lost in everything, and that worried Robin.

As the song ended Robin took a step back and smiled up at her Uncle. His face was slightly scarred but it only seemed to enhance his rugged looks. "Thanks for not stepping on my feet."

Though tiring Mac let out a hefty chuckle. "An old man can learn new tricks," he winked.

"He really is looking better," Brenda remarked to Sonny. "He does," Sonny agreed, and for Robin's sake he was glad, but there was no love loss between the Police Commissioner and him. "This is hell of a first date," he commented.

"You said I could pick," she reminded him, her dark eyes alight with mischief.

"Well I didn't actually think you'd choose Candy—" Sonny trailed off at Brenda's withering look, "Sam's wedding for our date."

Brenda took a moment to consider this and grinned. "Actually I think it's perfect. Another Luke Spencer establishment."

Luke's ears weren't burning because someone was talking about him, no his lively Blaze was the one scorching his ears with words like "Cassadine." Admittedly, she was sexy as hell when she was trying to talk him into something he didn't want to do, and normally he'd be happy to be convinced, but not when it came to the Cassadines. "I don't do charity, Blaze, you know that."

"This isn't charity," she hissed. It was hard keeping her voice low when she wanted to clobber the man standing before her, but this particular subject she wanted to keep discreet. "You'd be helping Emily."

"I'd be helping a Cassadine and that's one thing a Spencer never does," he countered.

"It's obscene when you refer to yourself in the third person," Skye snapped. Her cheeks had taken on a flush. "Luke, please? For me?"

"No," he answered again, though he could feel himself weakening. "Hell would have to freeze over."

Skye wasn't about to take no for answer. No one else had seen how hurt Emily looked when she and Nikolas parted on the dance floor. Skye wasn't sure what had been said between the two, but she knew the stress of the trial was making things difficult between them. She had no intention of sitting idly by while her sister lost the love her life. Something had to be done and Luke was going to be doing it, whether he liked it or not. Changing her tactics, she smiled up at him sweetly, "Luke."

His radar went up, but for the life of him, Luke couldn't manage to put up his defenses. "You're not going to sweet talk me into poking around Nikolas and his trial," he said with no conviction in his voice.

"Really?" Skye asked, enjoying the challenge she felt there. "I guess we'll see about that won't we?"

Looking into her coppery eyes Luke knew he was in serious trouble. Of course, he liked trouble.

* * *

Sitting in the Brownstone living room with Carly, Courtney couldn't help but wonder how things had gone so wrong. Here she was on a lovely May day avoiding her husband by seeking out the company of her best friend. Not that her relationship with her ex-sister-in-law had been the same of late. Courtney tried to blame the distance she felt growing between Carly and herself on the divorce, but she knew that wasn't it. As much as they relied on each other, Courtney knew that Carly would always be Jason's friend first. Confiding her marriage problems to Carly seemed unfair because of that, and Courtney wasn't sure if she could trust Carly to give her objective advice. 

The two had run out of small talk, such as Carly confirming that Bobbie was attending the wedding and snide comments about Sam marrying anyone. They'd been left in tense silence for the last few minutes. Courtney hated that their friendship had reached this place and knew she either had to talk or leave.

She didn't want to leave, so she found herself asking, "Is it possible to love two people? You know at the same time?"

"What?" Carly asked, as if coming out of stupor. Her eyes went wary as her mind started contemplating the worst-case scenario. _Courtney knew that she was in love with Jason, that if it weren't for her and Sonny she would be with him right now_.

Guilt flooded Courtney blue eyes as she misread Carly's reaction. Needing to say the words out loud before she lost her nerve she pressed forward with the truth she'd only been recently able to accept. "I've been – I have, feelings for another man," she stumbled through the confession.

Carly blinked. Relief crashed over her until she processed Courtney's words. The realization of what they meant hit her like icy water. "You're cheating on Jason?" she asked, her voice hard.

"What? No. Of course not, **never**," Courtney answered finally meeting Carly's hazel eyes. The blaze of anger she expected, but the emotion seemed tinted with more then just that feeling. She could swear that she saw hatred swimming in her friend's eyes. So disturbed by the look, Courtney slid on the couch putting more space between them.

"Never?" Carly scoffed. "So these _feelings_ are what?"

"Just that," Courtney replied, "feelings. Carly I'm confused."

"Well Jason's not," she snapped. "He knows exactly what he wants." Saying that only fueled Carly's rage. Jason wanted _her_, had _asked_ her to figure out a way for them to be together, but she turned him down partly because of Courtney. Her best friend had been standing in the way of her happiness and the one time she decided not to be selfish was blowing up in her face. She wanted to lash out Courtney, but her cold fury made it impossible for her to move. She was locked in place regretting the decision she made three months ago.

"Carly –"

Where the rest of her body failed her, her mouth didn't, Carly interrupted Courtney's plea with the harshest words she ever leveled at the younger woman: "You ungrateful, undeserving bitch."

Courtney flinched at Carly's ugly words and felt tears sting her eyes. "This is why I didn't want to tell you. I knew you'd overreact."

"Overreact," Carly said the word dumbly. "You think this is over reacting? You're questioning your marriage, and I'm overreacting?"

"I'm not," the blonde denied. "At least, I don't think I am. They're just feelings."

"Gee, when you put it that way," Carly snarked, "I guess it's okay. It's not like you're cheating on Jason if all you're doing with another man is having feelings with him."

"It's not like that," Courtney protested, "he doesn't even know." She was beginning to shake when Carly spat, "So that's two men you're lying to then?"

"I'm not lying to anyone."

"The hell you aren't! Tell me Courtney, were you having these feelings when you got back together with Jason?"

"No," she denied, but her refutation sounded hollow.

"Get out," Carly ordered, unable to look at the woman sitting next to her anymore. The kinship she once felt with Courtney had been wiped away.

"Carly please don't do this," Courtney begged. The tears she'd been holding back let loose and streaked their way down her face. "I need you now," she said reaching out to her friend.

Carly found she could move again when she recoiled from Courtney's touch. "You have no idea, do you? You don't know how much was sacrificed for your happiness."

Courtney shook her head through her sobs, not understanding what Carly meant. "I love him. I do."

"Who?" Carly asked. "Who do you love Courtney?"

**

* * *

Author's Note: **I know what you're all thinking. Marian updated, has hell frozen over? LOL! As far as I know it hasn't. And for readers of my two stories on hiatus I'm sorry this update isn't a chapter of one of them, but the muses have been kicking my butt of late. I just can't split my focus at the moment. So I've chosen just to work on this story, however, that doesn't mean updates will be happening in timely manner and for that I feel extremely guilty. I've been talking my time with each section of this chapter and with beta-ing it was a month long process. I'm desperately hoping that each chapter won't take that long but I wanted to give you guys fair warning. 


End file.
